MONSTER SUMMON
by krispykhrisna
Summary: annyeonghanseyooo naneun krispy imnida,, krisyeol hardcore shipper imnida,, enjoy juseyoooooo
1. Chapter 1

Hai namaku Chanyeol aku adalah seorang wizard, umurku 16 tahun dan ironisnya diumurku yang cukup dewasa ini. Aku adalah seorang _single _wizard, tunggu _single_ itu bukan berarti aku belum punya pacar … tapi aku memang belum punya pacar! *gubrakkk-"

_Single _wizarditu maksudnya adalah wizard yang belum memiliki _Monster Summon_. Jangan bilang kalian tidak tau apa itu monster summon *sigh~

Monster summon itu adalah mahluk ajaib yang berwujud manusia seperempat (?) hewan dan mereka memiliki seimbol kekuatan sama seperti wizard ..ada flight, fire, water, earth, ice, light, healing, telekinesis, wind, teleportation, thunder ,dan time control.

Dan setiap wizard sudah pasti punya monster summon ..itu semua adalah takdir yang tidak bisa diingkari, namun.. bukankan kalau begitu aku seharusnya sudah memiliki monster summon?! Kenapa disaat semua wizard punya monster summon aku adalah satu satunya wizard yang tidak punya ini tidak adil !


	2. Chapter 2

*swoooshh

Zz..zZz.. angin semilir membuatku tambah terlelap di tidur siangku

"mmh.."

Lelap lelap dan lelap aku tenggelam ke dimensi mimpi

*zwooonggg

Mn? Tempat apa ini.. aku berdiri di sebuah gedung. Gedung yang sangat tinggi dan diujung gedung itu tampak sesosok namja jangkung berambut blonde

"mng siapa kau? Kenapa kau ada dimimpiku?"

Dia menengok sedikit kearahku aku dapat melihat tatapan sosok namja itu.. tatapan yang begitu kosong, sakit, dan tajam

"yak! Bicaralah"

Grep. Hng! Dia memeluku erat sekali dan ..hangat

"aku.. akhirnya menemukanmu"

Heukk. L-lepaskan! Aku mulai meronta

"m-mianhae.. s-siapa kau? Dan kenapa kau memelukku?"

"aku.. Mo—Yak bangun Chanyeollie!"

*gebyurrr

"uhukk uhukk ! yak Lay hyung !"

"hehe nice Suho"

Iish Lay hyung ini mengganggu tidur siangku saja tiap hari, mentang mentang monster summonnya bertipe _water_ dia bisa menggebyurku tiap aku tidur siang

"aish jadi basah semua.."

"panggil saja Sehun pasti dia bisa mengeringkanmu dengan kekuatan anginnya itu"

"heung. Tidak terima kasih aku bisa mengeringkan diriku sendiri"

"bagaimana? Dengan cara membakar dirimu? Bwahahaha!"

"hnggggg! -_-"

Bush. Foila api keluar dari telapak tanganku, tipe kekuatan yang kumuliki itu _fire_ ya.. tapi bukankah seharusnya kalau aku sudah berhasil menemukan tipe kekuatanku sendiri secara otomatis monster summonku pasti heunggg! Menyebalkan!

"ya, Yeollie kau lapar?"

"mn? Tidak juga wae?"

"aku lapar makan yuk di kedai D.O"

"hyung yang mentraktir? Kalo iya ayo"

"andwaeee~ uangku sudah menipis, Yeol saja ya kau kan punya tabungan yang banyakkk sekali ne ne?"

Cih. Siapa yang ngajak siapa yang bayar

"sirheoyo! uangku itu tabunganku untuk masa depanku -_,-"

"aaahh Yeollie temani akuuu"

"aishhh~ baiklah tapi Lay hyung bayar sendiri"

"uu.. iyadeh iya ..Yeol pelit"

"bukan pelit tapi hemat (?)"

"sama tau!"

"beda"

"sama

"beda"

"kalo Lay bilang sama ya sama iyakan Suho?"

"ne master"

Haishhhh hyungku ini umur sudah 17 tahun tapi sikap masih kaya anak 7 tahun

"Yeol pokoknya kalau kau kalah cepat dariku kau yang bayar"

Lay hyung tiba tiba langsung mendorongku dan berlari menuju kota

"y-yak! Kau curang hyung.. HYUNG!"

*Kedai D.O

"ayo ayo kunjungi kedai D.O dimana kalian bisa makan makanan nomor satu di kota, rasa enak harga bersahabat"

Sehun. Nama bocah yang sekarang sedang mempromosikan kedai D.O ..dia itu adik dari pemilik kedai si D.O sebenarnya namanya buka D.O sih tapi Kyungsoo.. Do Kyungsoo namun mnster summonnya itu begitu egois dan protective ke D.O dia tidak suka kalau ada orang lain yang memanggil masternya itu Kyungsoo selain dia apalagi kalau dipanggil Kyungie ..beehhh bisa ngamuk

"Hai Sehun, hyungmu ada?"

"ne dia didalam bersama Baekhyun"

Baekhyun. Nama monster summon D.O, dia bertipe _light_ D.O sendiri bertipe _earth_ dan Sehun _wind_

Kring kring

"D.O ya~"

"ah annyeong Lay hyung Chanyeol hyung"

Lay memeluk D.O dan seketika monster summon D.O melirik Lay tajam disusul dengan Suho yang balik menatap Baekhyun

"waeyo Baek?"

"bukan apa apa Suho hyung, tapi aku hanya tidak suka Kyungie'ku yang mungil, polos, dan manis bak gula memeluk dan dipeluk wizard lain"

"kau hanya iri"

"arrayo~ tapi bukankah hal itu juga berlaku padamu ..Suho hyung?"

"aishh diamlah dasar monster summon maniak eye liner"

"e'eh.. eye liner itu menambah karismaku asal kau tau!"

Sudah norma. Melihat Suho dan Baekhyun berdebat _well_,kalau sudah begitu biasanya Lay dan D.O hanya akan diam sambil minum the dan makan kue kue manis. Enak ya

"ya Chanyeol hyung minumlah"

"ah ne D.O gomawo ne^^"

"hehe cheonmanayo hyungie.. Sehunna~ tolong bawa kue kuenyaa"

"ne hyunggg sebentarrr.. yak Kai tunggu sebentar ne"

Kai. Monster summon Sehun dia bertipe unik yakni _teleportation_ ..keren ya andai aku punya monster summon seperti itu..

'ani itu tipe jelek tau!'

Hng?! Siapa tadi yang ngomong.. hii kedai D.O rada serem ah -"

"ahhh~ tehnya nikmat sekalii, kedai D.O memang nomor satuu"

"ehehe.. Lay hyung bisa saja"

Mmmhh~ kue ini nikmat sekali *ini laper apa doyan

"ya Kyungsoo hyung"

"wae Sehunna?"

"bilang tu ke Baekhyun 'berhenti jahilin Kai lagi' ne heung!"

"haish.. dasar Baekki. Mianhae ne Sehuna"

"heung."

Pfft. Aku dan Lay hyung hanya menahan tawa

"BAEKHYUNNIE~!"

5 detik. 10 detik. 15 detik. Lama sekali.. dan zwooooshhhhhh hng!?

"nnneeee~ nae kyeopta, little, small, adoreable, and innocent kyungie?"

… Baekhyun datang dengan light effect bertulisan nama D.O ..membuat kami cengo

"Baek..hyunnie.. *sigh"

"waee? Kau tidak suka aishh seharusnya aku membuat effect bunga dan mahkota"

"anya! Tidak usah ini sudah cukup kok"

"jinjja? Ya gomawo nae kyeopta kyungieee"

"D.O ya~ Lay mau kue dan teh lagiiii :9"

"na-nado D.O ya"

Dan… kami kelihatanya akan menghabiskan sore ini dengan makan malam di kedai D.O ..gratis pula.. selamat makannn~ :9

-To Be Continue-

XTRA STORY

Chanyeol : "hmm gara gara Lay hyung aku tak dapat tau siapa sosok namja di mimpiku itu"

Lay : "kkkk~ mianhaeyooo, tapi paling tidak kita makan gratis kann :9"

D.O & Sehun : "kalian…"

P.S : Yak akhirnya selesai chapter satu T^T hope you like ittttt ..please give lots of comments.. thanks for reading.. btw im new here ._.v


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

.

.

.

Chirp chirp

Aku bisa merasakan cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan mataku.. menghangatkan badanku.. dan memaksaku untuk membuka mataku yang tertutup rapat ini..

"aish pagi cepat sekali datangnya"

Aku duduk diujung kasurku mengucek ngucek mataku, menguap sesekali, menggaruk garuk rambut dan pinggangku lalu berjalan malas menuju kamar mandi untuk cuci muka dan gosok gigi …mng?

Kutatapi …odol yang agak terbakar dan sikat gigi yang …gosong?

"ya, masa aku harus beli yang baru aish! Apa boleh buat pakai aja deh"

Hoekkk… rasa sikat gigi dan odol ini aneh dan menjijikan dimulut …aku benar benar tidak rela kalau gigiku yang putih dan mengkilau ini lenyap hiks…

"hmm…. Sarapan apa ya untuk pagi ini? Ah arra telur… lagi?"

Bosan ah makan telur tiap hari

'ya sudah masak yang lain aja noh'

Hkkk! Mendadak bulu kudukku berdiri

"s-siapa itu?!"

Kutodongkan panci ke belakang samping kanan kiri atas bawah… dannn tidak ada siapa siapa

"cih menakutiku saja"

Abaikan. Aku mulai melakukan proses sarapanku …mulai dari memasak telur ya~ aku memang bukan seorang pemasak yang handal seperti D.O atau Lay tapi paling tidak aku bisa memasak telur goring dan roti panggang namun sayang rotiku sudah terlanjur menjamur karena aku lupa tanggal expirednya

"hmhmhm.. baunya enakk^^"

Merasa puas dengan masakkanku yang sudah selesai aku mematikan kompor dan mulai menyiapkan sarapan

"hm~ telur goreng untuk pagi ini dan susu~~~"

Menu makanan tiap hari hahaha… ha

"ohiya! Aku lupa ambil saus tomat dimana ya?"

Aish saus… aku lupa menambahkan itu …dengan saus tomat semuanya pasti enak… hmmm dimana ya?

"haduuh… dimana kutaruh terkhir kali ya… eodieyo?"

Laci dapur. Eopseo.

Kamar. Eopseo.

Dapur lagi. Eopseo.

Kamar mandi(?). Isseoyo!

"ya… siapa yang menaruh ini dikamar mandi sudahlah mari maka—"

Hening.

1..

2..

3..

MWOH?! Makananku lenyap hanya sisa remah remah dan gelas piring kotor! MWOYAAA!?

"aiiishhh! Aku benar benar harus memanggil polisi atau semacamnya! Mau makan apa aku!? Aarghh!"

.

.

.

Oke. Disinilah aku sekarang di pagi hari yang cerah dan dingin kelaparan dan tak tau mau kemana… ah aku tau aku bisa ke kedai D.O :D dia pasti mau memberiku sepiring sarapan

*Depan Kedai D.O

Srakk srakk. Wah~ itu Sehun lagi nyapu rajin sekali dia, pasti kalau Sehun udah bangun pasti D.O juga sudah bangun^^

"pagi Sehunna"

"Chanyeol hyung? Tumben pagi pagi udah bangun, kesini lagi. Kami belum buka"

"ahhh~ memang biasanya aku bangun jam berapa? Oiya D.O di dalam?"

"ne dia bersama Baekhyun… ah aku tau hyung pasti bangun pagi pagi kesini pasti mau nyari sarapan"

"ahh~ aniya Sehunna sembarangan ahh—"

Krucuukkk. Hening.

"…"

"…"

"kau benar benar tidak bisa berbohong hyung kkk"

"aish… diam kau"

"kk ckckck"

Ahh~ aroma kedai D.O memang nikmat hmm~ ah! Itu D.O …sedang apa dia?

"D.O ya"

"woa! A-annyeong Chan-Yeol hyung"

… apa aku mengagetkanya?

"wah …apa aku mengagetkanmu?"

"aa aniya hyung Baek! Baekhyunn!"

1… 2… 3… ZWOOOOSHH~

"YESSHH nae Kyungie hm? Untuk apa wizard ini disini dan apa yang wizard ini lakukan pada kyungie?"

"ya Baekkie dia tidak apa apa dan nama dia Chanyeol dan kau harus sopan padanya"

"cih."

"ehehe… peace ._.v"

"sudahlah Baekhyun tolong bantu aku tata piring piring ini dan gelas gelas ini"

"yes nae kyungie~"

Wow~ mereka melakukan semua hal dengan rapi, cepat,dan teliti hebat

"Chanyeol hyung pasti belum sarapan kan?"

"e-eh bagaimana kau tau?"

"ya …sudah berapa lama aku mengenal hyung masa tidak tau hyung mau apa? Manis apa gurih?"

"ehehehe bener juga, terserah deh yang penting masakan kedaimu"

D.O lalu terkikik kecil dan pergi menuju kearah Baekhyun

"ya Baekkie tolong panaskan roti itu"

"yes"

"Baek tehnya disiapin juga dong"

"dalam proses"

"mana sini coba… mnn… yak! Baekhyun ini apa?"

"teh… tehkan?"

"rasanya kok hoek gini siapa yang mau minum?"

"okay …biar Baek yang bereskan mianhae"

"ani ani biar aku saja kau bisa bantu Sehun menyapu"

"…hmph"

"yak Baekhyunnie~!"

Baekhyun menyambar poci teh itu dan memeluk pinggang D.O aww kyeopta */*

Dan dia dalam hitungan menit sudah mengganti the itu dengan yang baru …keren andai Monster Summonku nantinya begitu …

'aku akan lebih hebat asal kau tau'

Aish halusinasi ini muncul lagi

"hm… tehnya harum, betulkan nae Kyungie aku tidak salah kan?"

"B… Baekhyunnie"

"ne nae Kyungie?"

"ngg… gomawoyo *looks baek *smile"

"ahh… cheonmanayo ini bukan apa apa nae Kyungie lagi pula Baekkie harus tanggung jawabkan *blush *sweatdrop"

"hihi… *cup pipinya"

"y-yak! *blush"

"itu sebagai hadiah emh… ayo bereskan meja meja itu Baekkie mana ada pelanggan yang mau kesini kalau itu meja meja belum diberesin"

Ya… apa ini bermesraan layaknya seorang pasangan di pagi hari mana romantis banget lagi ahh~ aku harus menyembunyikan mukaku yang merah

'well, kita akan melakukanya soon or later'

Abaikan halusinasi itu yeol a-bai-kan!

"Hyunggg~ apa sarapan sudah siap?"

"Sehunna, eum sebentar ne bantu aku membawa ini"

"okay… Kaii~ saatnya sarapan"

"neee Hunnie"

Kai dia manis sekali memang sih kuat tapi wajahnya dan tingkah lakunya sangat imut bagai bak anak anak tk(?)

"Kyunsoo hyung apa sarapannya?"

"ngg scramble egg and bacon"

"kayanya enak nih aku makan ya D.O ya"

"monggo hyung (?) … ayo makan"

Mmhhh~ mentega di telur ini meleleh di mulutku enakkkk sekali mhhh~ aku merasa di surge

'tapi tadi masakanmu jug enak kok'

Mnnnh~ haup haup haup

'yah dia tidak dengar'

Saking enaknya aku sampai lupa diri *plakkk *abaikan ini

"Chanyeol hyung seperti tidak makan 3 bulan saja"

"hehehe enak sih"

"kalo mau nambah, nambah aja hyung"

"jinjja? Wah gomawo Sehunna"

"hehhe kedai siapa dulu dong?"

"Kedai D.O ._."

"aish kedai Sehun juga tau"

"hahhaha"

Hmm~ sekarang perut sudah tidak meronta …aku baru saja membersihkan piring ke 3'ku luar biasa kenyang readers~

Kling kling. Suara kedai kalau D.O di datangin pengunjung

"ayo semangat~"

"ne! ohiya gomawo sarapanya ne Sehunna, D.O ya, Kai, Baekhyun *bow"

"no problem actually"

"okay"

Sekarang sudah mau siang dan aku baru keluar dari kedainya seberapa lama aku disana? Masa bodoh yang penting kenyang :3

Tapi aku masih heran siapa yang membakar odol dan sikat gigi… dan meludeskan sarapanku …apa aku benar benar harus melaporkan ini ke polisi? Lupakanlah palling hanya imajinasi

'sungguh hal ini nyata malah kau sebut imajinasi'

-To Be Continue-

P.S : mianhae kalo ada salah dan isinya abal ,mianhaeee~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

.

.

.

Kriiinggg!

Pagi ini tidak ada lagi sikat gigi dan odol yang terbakar ataupun sarapan yang hilang tiba tiba… melainkan yang ada malah sikat gigi dan odol tertata rapi dan sarapan yang sudah siap di meja makan lengkap dengan teh susu hangat

"m..mwoya?"

Aku mengucek ucekkan mataku untuk memastikan bahwa aku sudah melihat dengan jelas tanpa ada rasa kantuk sedikitpun. Tapi tetap saja makanan itu tidak hilang

"apa Lay hyung kemari? Tapi kapan bahkan aku tak pernah memberi tau siapapun kode pintu apartmentku"

Bodohlah. Entah siapa yang melakukan ini semua aku berterimakasih karena sudah menjamuku kecil kecilan pagi ini, selamat makan

Hm~ tidak buruk malah kelihatanya rasanya lebih enak dari masakkanku menyebalkan. Nomnomnom, omona enak sekali sungguh aku ingin berterimakasih pada seseorang yang telah memasakkanku ini tapi… tetap saja masakkan D.O paling enak -_-)9

'kau suka?'

Hm? Apa barusan ada yang berbicara? Pasti hanya imajinasiku

'ya aku bukan imajinasimu aku asli, sama sama aku tau masakkanku enak'

Abaikan itu Chanyeol ah abaikan itu dan nikmati sarapanmu

'jangan abaikan aku!'

"berisik! Aku lagi makan dan jangan ganggu aku mahluk aneh!"

aku menggebrak meja makan dan seketika ruangan menjadi semacam kosong kembali, tapi terlalu kosong

"otohke.. yah hantunya marah jangan jangan dia mau membawa teman temannya untuk menggangguku hiiiii cepat cepat sarapan ahh!"

*CHANGE POV* *AUTHOR POV'-')9*

Chanyeol segera menyelesaikan sarapanya, lalu pergi mencuci muka dan menggosok giginya. Hari ini ada pameran dan bazaar besar di kota, hampir semua wizard di kota akan datang mereka juga akan melakukan _talent show_ bersama monster summon mereka dan Chanyeol tidak sabar untuk melihat itu

Tring tring

"wah ada sms dari Lay hyung"

_From : Lay hyung_

_To : Me_

"_ya Yeol ah, hari ini di bazaar akan ada Chen dan Xiumin hyung cepat kemari_

_ aku menunggumu di alun alun kota"_

Wajah Chanyeol langsung sumringah setelah melihat sms Lay. Chen dan Xiumin adalah seorang _fighter wizard_ yaitu wizard yang berkelana untuk bertarung dan mengumpulkan uang, tapi Chen dan Xiumin tidak bersama dalam petualangan mereka Chen biasanya hanya mengikuti lomba lomba turnamen di berbagai daerah dan dia juga seorang _wizard performer _juga dia mengikuti berbagai kontes, Xiumin turnamen atau pertarungan liar dia bisa ikut keduanya

Dan yang mebuat Chanyeol senang adalah sudah hampir 2 tahun mereka semua tidak berkumpul bersama, ini semua membuat Chanyeol tidak sabar untuk keluar dari kamar apartmentnya dan segera pergi menemui Lay

"wah ramai sekali .. Lay hyung mana ya?"

Chanyeol disitu persis anak hilang, sebenarnya dia disitu tanpa arah dan tujuan (?) dan tiba tiba Handphone Chanyeol berbunyi kembali namun kali ini dari nomor tak dikenal

"hmm? Siapa ini? Aku tak merasa pernah menerima telfon dari nomor ini"

"Chanyeol ahhh~!"

Chanyeol langsung memalingkan wajah dari handphonenya dan mencari cari darimana asal suara itu dan itu ternyata Lay tapi di belakang Lay masih ada beberapa orang lagi dan kehadiran beberapa orang itu membuat Chanyeol menyalakan senyum 1000 watt-nya itu. Ya beberapa orang itu adalah Chen dan Xiumin, Chanyeol langsung berlari menghampiri mereka tanpa peduli jika dia baru saja hampir menabrak seorang nenek nenek dan anak kecil

"Xiumin hyung! Chen hyung! Yaa akhirnya kalian kemarii, kalian tau seberapa kangennya aku pada kalian"

Chanyeol langsung memeluk mereka berdua… _well,_ badan Xiumin dan Chen itu kecil jika dibandingkan badan Chanyeol yang besar mereka berdua lebih mirip seperti 2 buah boneka yang sedang dipeluk seorang gadis kecil

".. C… Chanyeol lepaskan aku kau membuatku sulit bernafas"

"oopps maafkan aku Xiumin hyung hehe"

Chanyeol memang melepaskan Xiumin tapi dia tetap saja memeluk Chen yang kelihatanya akan pingsan kapan saja

"ya Chanyeol lihat kelihatanya Chen akan pingsan sebentar lagi karena pelukkanmu yang bisa membunuh itu"

"pelukkanku tidak membunuh kok, yakan Chen hyung"

Chen tidak merespon dan mukanya seperti orang yang kehabisan oksigen

"YAK! PABO CHANYEOL JANGAN SENTUH BABY CHEN TAO"

Dalam waktu singkat Chen sudah tidak berada di pelukkan killer Chanyeol lagi tapi sudah ada di dekapan monster summonnya Tao

"ohh my precious baby chen chen apa yang sudah wizard itu lakukan padamu?"

"aishh aku tidak apa Tao yaahh~ lepaskan akuu aku maluu"

Chen tersipu malu dan Tao bukanya menuruti Chen tapi malah memeluk Chen erat dan tidak jauh bedanya sama pelukkan Chanyeol yang killer, yah 11:12 lah

"hahah… semua sudah disini kan~? Oke ayo ke bazaarnya"

Lay lalu pergi duluan dengan Suho diikuti Xiumin dan Luhan. Sedangkan Chen dan Tao mereka masih sibuk bermesraan(?)

Banyek sekali wizard yang datang ke bazaar itu bahkan ada yang dari luar kota Chayeol, menjadi sedikit grogi gara garanya dia adalah satu satunya wizard tanpa monster summon kasihan ckckckc.

"hei~! Lihat itu wizard itu melakukan ice art"

Chanyeol menonton atraksi pertunjukan wizard itu dengan antusias dan menepukan tanganya sesekali dan dia merasa seseorang menepuk pundaknya. "eh?"

"jangan tertipu fufu dia hanya melakukan gerakan yang murah"

Ternyata sudah ada Luhan di belakangnya sambil menonton atraksi itu dengan ekspressi yang merendahkan

"Xiubunku bisa jauh lebih hebat dari wizard itu"

"ya Luhan sudah berapa kali aku bilang jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu, aku merasa seperti peliharaan"

"fufu maafkan aku Xiubunnie~ chu~"

"Y-YAK!"

Luhan mencium bibir Xiumin sekilas membuat Xiumin memerah dan memelototkan matanya bulat lalu menjitak kepala Luhan keras sampai Chanyeol yang sedari tadi melihat kelakuan mereka menutup matanya karena tau bahwa itu kelakuan yang tidak pantas untuk wizard seumuran dia (?), Luhan hanya tertawa cekikikan tidak peduli Xiumin yang sekarang sudah malu bukan kepalang dan berharap tidak ada yang melihat kejadian itu selain Chanyeol

"itu morning kiss ku"

"jangan bercanda! aku yakin nanti kau akan meminta lagi atau mencurinya! Uugh menyebalkan"

Dibalik tampang Xiumin yang terlihat dingin dan cuek sebaliknya dia adalah orang yang kekanak kanakan dan clumsy tapi dia mampu memutar balik semua itu 180 derajat hebat ('-')/\

"waaaaaaaa~" suara penonton makin menjadi setelah melihat wizard es itu meluncur diatas es layaknya seorang ice skater gerakan yang di lakukan wizard itu memang hebat namun entah kenapa Luhan yang menontonta malah tertawa terbahak bahak

"huahahahaha aku yakin dia akan melakukan atraksi meluncur bersama orang utan kkk aaa aku tak kuat perutk sakit"

Ternyata tertawa Luhan dapat di dengar semua penonton disitu, otomatis Luhan sekarang menjadi bahan omongan penonton disitu karena menjadi orang yang paling aneh eh salah bukan orang tapi monster summon yang paling aneh

Sadar kalau dia sedang di tertawakan si wizard performer itu mendatangi Luhan, Luhan yang kaget karena tiba tiba wizard performer itu sudah didepan wajahnya bukanya takut malah makin tertawa terbahak bahak. "huahahahahaha lihat saja mukamu itu kkkk kumis melingkar mirip ikan lele fufufufu"

Luhan menepuk nepuk tanganya, Xiumin yang disampingnya hanya diam menghela nafas dan memutar bola matanya

"mianhae wizard performer-ssi monster summonku memang sedikit gila terkadang"

"mianhae? Mianhae? Setelah menertawakanku di depan umum?! Hahh! Nonsense"

"hmmm jadi kau mau apa wizard lele hahaha"

Dasar Luhan memang mencoba menaikkan emosi si wizard performer itu dan benar saja wizard performer itu memang sudah kebakaran jengot bisa diliat dari pilar esnya yang sedikit demi sedikit mencair

"kalian lancang merendahkan _lord of ice_ sepertiku!"

"_lord of ice _? ya itu julukan Xiubunku"

"Luhaaaannn berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Xiubun' !"

"waeee? Aku menyukainya kkk"

"aku tak peduli pokonya jangan! Aku melarangnya keras"

"sekeras cintaku padamu? #eaaaaaakkk (?)"

Penonton yang menonton mereka ada yang berteriak kecil seperti tersengat listrik dan menyorakki mereka. Xiumin makin sebal

Dan si wizard performer yang mengaku kalau dia adalah lord of ice menggertakan giginya dan berteriak. "YA! KALIAN BERANI BERANINYA… AYO LAWAN AKU SEKARANG MERASA LEBIH HEBAT YA?!"

Penonton langsung bersorak sorak meminta Xiumin dan Luhan bertarung dengan wizard performer itu dalam atraksi tentunya

"oke kalau itu maumu wizard lele aku dan Xiubun tidak keberatan, yakan Xiubunnie chu~"

"KYAAAAAAAAA"

Penonton yang menyaksikan itu langsung gila (?)

"Lu-Han aku akan membunuhmu setelah ini"

"coba saja week :p "

Tanpa Xiumin dan Luhan sadari si wizard permormer itu tiba tiba melemparkan es kearah mereka dengan santai dan tanpa melihatnya sekalipun Luhan menangkis bola bola es itu dengan kemampuan telekinetic nya dan tentu saja sambil masih berbincang dengan Xiumin. "Luuhan aku tidak bohong aku akan benar benar membunuhmu!"

Si wizard performer yang merasa benar benar direndahkan melemparkan lebih banyak bola es lagi untuk mendapat perhatian mereka

"…. Mengganggu"

BLAAAAARRRR

Terdengar suara ledakkan yang dahsyat. Luhan telah menghancurkan bola es itu menjadi debu bukan lagi menangkisnya penonton yang menontonya terpukau begitupun wizard performer itu

"kalau begini caranya yang ada bukannya bertarung soal atraksi, tapi malah jadi pertarungan bersimbah darah~ aaa seperti biasa Xiubunnie ge dan Lulu ge"

Chen yang daang bersama Tao sambil memakan gulali langsung nimbrung saja

"aishh… kenapa kalian memanggilku dengan sebutan itu aku merasa seperti anak anjing"

"yaaa kau memang anak anjingku yang paling manis Xiubunnie chu~"

PLETAKK

"aduuhh!" Luhan mendapat jitakkan keras si kepalanya "rasakan kau monster summon mesum"

Chen terkekeh pelan Tao yang melihat itu manatap Chen… "eum… chen chennie chu~"

Chen memelotokan matanya karena mendadak Tao juga ikut ikutan menjadi seperti Luhan "Tao! Jangan menciumku di depan umum haiiishh ini semua karena monter summonmu Xiumin ge!"

Chen yang sebal langsung pergi dari kerumunan penonton itu sambil menghentak hentakkan kakinya keras diikuti olah Tao yang menyimpulkan senyum puasnya karena telah berhasil mencium wizard kesayanganya itu dibibir didepan umum lagi dasar Tao

"haah~ tidak ada gunanya kita disini melawan wizard lele itupun yang ada dia akan mengompol di celananya"

Terdengar suara tertawaan penonton membuat wizard performer itu makin memanas "sial kalian lihat saja! Kalau saja suatu hari nanti aku bertemu dengan kalian lagi akan kuhancurkan kalian lihat sajaaa!"

"ooh kisahnya mau kabur nih fufufu ya ya wizard lele pergilah kau membuat mataku sakit"

Kata Luhan dengan nada mengusir yang sarkas dan wizard performer itu pergi dengan senyum sarkas di wajahnya pula…

Dan setelah itu mucul keluhan penonton

"yahhh padahal dia performer paling hebat di negeri ini jadi tak bisa menontonnya deh"

"huuh mereka pikir mereka siapa tiba tiba mengusir"

"memang kalian bisa lebih hebat darinya?"

Luhan memasang senyum sarkas dan langsung berteriak

"ooooo~~~ tentu saja lihat ini Xiubunnie~"

"hhah arraseo"

SIIIIINNGGG

"_ice floss_"

Tiba tiba diseluruh arena itu terlihat es yang sangat indah layaknya mutiara bersinar dan berkilau cantik sekali warnanya putih … dan setelah itu Luhan dengan kekuatan telekinetic nya menyusun semua bola bola e situ menjadi karya yang amat teramat indah yang dapat mengangakan mulut para penonton itu dia berhasil menyusun milyaran bola bola es itu menjadi sebuah istana yang sangat indah dan menawan membuat siapapun ingin masuk kedalamnya "foi-la kukenalkan kalian semua Lumin production yang bernama 'snow white castle' !"

Serentak para penonton itu menepukkan tangan mereka dan menyorakki Luhan dan Xiumin mereka menyukainya dan meminta lagi.. Chanyeol yang masih ingin melihat yang lainnya meninggalkan mereka berdua dan menuju kearah baju baju dan bertemu Tao dan Chen yang sedang memilih milih baju

"hmmm pakai yang ini ani. Ini terlalu berbulu juri akan geli melihatnya"

"Tao tau pakai saja yang ini~ Chen chen pakai ini neee"

Pfft Chanyeol menahan tawanya saat tiba tiba Tao menyerahkan baju maid kearah Chen yang benar benar malu

"dan kalau Chen chen pakai itu Tao pakai ini"

Tao menunjukan baju ala bangsawan inggris yang sangat cocok dengan badan tingginya, rupanya Tao ingin bermain master and servant bersama Chen kkk

"aaissh anii! Anii! Lupakkan"

"ehh… ngambek lagi apa boleh buat…kkkk master chen chennie kyeo~ chu~"

PAKKK

Chanyeol menutup matanya erat karena baru saja Chen menampar Tao tepat dipipi dengan keras dan pasti sakit Chanyeol bisa melihat cap telapak tangan di pipi kiri Tao. Tao bukanya kapok malah bilang begini "chen chennie kuat ya Tao jadi tambah suka kkk wo ai ne chen chennie ch-"

PAKK

Chen mendaratkan tamparanya lagi di pipi kanan Tao. "dasar monster summon panda pengatur waktu mesum chuuu~"

O/O itu adalah reaksi Chanyeol pada sepasang _performer_ itu karena Chen. Tiba tiba. Mencium Tao. Tepat di bibir. Dibalik kumpulan baju tentunya. Tao tidak mau melewatkan itu diapun menekan leher Chen lebih dalam membuat Chen mengeluarkan desahan dan engahan, lalu Tao memasukkan tanganya kedalam baju Chen dan.. dan.. Chanyeol berdoa mereka tidak melakukan yang aneh aneh di bazaar ini amin.

Tidak ingin mengganggu mereka Chanyeol pindah kearah makanan berada dan menemuka 2 kakak beradik dan 2 monster summon mereka "ayooo ayooo kedai D.O merubah namanya menjadi kedai Dyo~ untuk itu kami melakukan sukuran(?) datangi kami dan rasakan sensasinyaaaa"

Itu Sehun menyebarkan brosur soal kedai Dyo, Chanyeol menyimpulkan senyum 1000-wattnya dan menghampiri keday Dyo

"Sehun aaa~"

"aaa annyeong Chanyeol hyung ini~ datang ya"

Sehun menyerahkan brosur tadi dan Chanyeol otoatis menganggukan kepalanya

"tentu saja oiya apa Lay ge sudah kesini?"

"Lay ge? Iya dia tadi sudah kesini taoi setelah itu pergi lagi katanya mau melihat lihat bazaar ramuan yah biasa kan Lay ge seorang _healer_ kkk ga heran"

"oo.."

Chanyeol mengangguk aggukan kepalanya lalu Kai keluar dari dalam kedai sambil membawa banyak makanan ya kedai Dyo rame sekali jadi pasti semua ikut sibuk

"Sehunnie bantu Kai…"

"aah ne! mianhae hyung annyeong"

Sehun langsung menangkap beberapa bawaan Kai dan membantu membawakanya ke para pelanggan ya lumayan dengan kekuatan _teleport_ Kai dan kekuatan _wind_ Sehun pekerjaan bisa lebih cepat..

Daan mari kita intip ke dapur

"Baekhyun a piringnya ditambah meja nomor 17 butuh kimbab lagi"

"ne arraseo aiish apa mereka tidak makan pagi ini sampe harus merepotkan kitta di pagi pagi begini?!"

"hhah…"

D.O memutar bola matanya

"ingat ini sukuran penggantian nama kedai gara gara kamu!"

"arraseo nae lovely cute master Do Kyungsoo oiya aku akan mulai menyuruh author epep ini untuk memanggilmu Kyungsoo"

"haiishh…"

[ "aa~ arraseo baekhyun a" ]

Kyungsoo pun me _face palm_ wajahnya sendiri dan mengerjakan kerjaanya lagi.

Kembali ke Chanyeol yang sekarang sedang menonton pertunjukan sulap seorang _wizard performer_ wizard itu memain mainkan sebuah _shadow_ hitammemutar mutarnya dan melemparkanya ke langit membuat ilusi mata yang indah. Namun saat menonton atraksi itu Chanyeol bengong tatapannya kosong serasa seperti ada seseorang yang menguncinya, mengikatnya sangat erat sampai dia tidak bisa bergerak pandangannya mulai kabur. 'a-apa ini?! Uugh'

Chanyeolpun tak dapat meminta tolong juga suaranya tidak mau keluar sesuatu membekap mulutnya… Chanyeol pun tak kuat sampai tiba tiba seseorang menepuk pundaknya

"hhahh!"

"whooa~"

"hhah.. hhah.. mi.. mianhae aku kaget fyuuh"

"kkk gwaenchanayo kenalkan aku Yongguk aku dari kota sebelah hahah"

"Chanyeol"

Chanyeol menjawab jabatan tangannya dan entah mengapa Chanyeol langsung menarik tanganya membuat namja bernama Yongguk itu kaget

"kenapa?'

"a-ani mi-mianhae tidak sopan tapi a-aku harus pergi annyeong"

Chanyeol pun langsung berlari meninggalkan namja itu, sedangangkan namja bernama Yongguk itu menyimpulka senyum sarkas di wajahnya dan mengeluarkan alat berbentuk walkie talkie dan terlihat mengirim intruksi kepada seseorang

"target ditemukan.. _bzzt_ putra dari keluarga bangsawan negeri kita Park Chanyeol telah ditemukan target berlari kearah barat, aku ingin dia di tangkap hidup hidup tanpa luka sedikitpun"

'_yes sir_ ! _bbzzt_'

Yongguk lalu berjalan menuju kea rah hutan rimbun meninggalkan bazaar sambil tertawa jahat. "akhirnya kami menemukanmu Park Chanyeol kkk huahahaha ahahahaha"

… siapa dia … siapa Chanyeol sebenarnya? Untuk apa dia mau menangkap Chanyeol … apa karena ada kehadiran Yongguk yang membuat Chanyeol merasa seperti terikat barusan?

_Well…_ semua masih belum bisa dijawab sekarang semua itu adalah rahasia author dan tuhan /plak

-To Be Continue…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

.

.

.

"hhah.. hhah.. huft.."

Terdengar suara nafas Chanyeol yang tidak beraturan dari dalam sebuah kamar kecil di bazaar itu. Chanyeol menjoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri, dia terus membilas wajahnya dengan air berkali kali. _'jangan takut master disini ada aku yang akan melindungimu'_

Chanyeol mengabaikan suara itu yang tepat menggema di kamar kecil itu. "berisik jika kau akan melindungiku kenapa kau tidak keluar mahluk aneh"

Merasa sudah tenang, Chanyeol meninggalkan kamar kecil itu lalu menuju kearah Kedai Dyo, disana akan ada acara gath kecil kecilan mereka Chanyeol sudah lama menanti ini berkumpul bersama meminum teh makan kue aa~

"yooo Chanyeol ahh"

"Lay geeee~"

"ayo kemariiii, semua sudah menunggu kemana saja kau"

"ahh maaf tadi perutku sakit"

Lay hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan segera membawa Chanyeol ke kedai Dyo, hari sudah semakin siang dan kedai Dyo masih rame sekali seakan akan pelanggan kedai itu tidak akan pernah habis

"haishh terbuat dari apa perut mereka ini tidak habis habis dari pagi aarrghh"

"bersabarlah baekhyun ah kalau kau terus mengeluh hanya akan menghabiskan tenagamu.. aish paboya"

"uurgh.. apa kau bilang?! Tarik itu kembalik Suho!"

"tidak akan pernah"

"a-apaaa?! Argh! Kenapa harus ada monster summon bawel sepertimu"

Suho memutar bola matanya dan melanjutkan pekerjaanya, begitu juga Baekhyun dan sambil menggerutu tentunya.

"hmmm Baekhyun ah~ kemarilah"

Kyungsoo memanggil Baekhyun dan tentunya Baekhyun langsung merapikan bajunya dan rambutnya lalu menghampiri Kyungsoo

"ada apa kyungie baby?"

"hhmm.. aku membutuhkan satu liter madu dari pohon di hutan yang biasa kita datangi nah bisakah kau mengambilkanya untukku?"

"aaahhh everything for my kyungie baby~ cup~"

Baekhyun mengecup bibir Kyungsoo dan seketika Kyungsoo merasa wajahnya.. oh tidak, badanya terbakar

"ya! Baekhyun ah, apa yang kau lakukan pabo!." Kyungsoo memukul lengan Baekhyun, Baekhyun sendiri malah cengengesan dan segera berlari dengan kecepatan cahayanya menuju hutan sebelum mendapat pukulan kedua dari Kyungsoo. "aish jinjja.."

.

.

.

Baekhyun dalam hitungan detik sudah sampai di hutan. "hmm pohon itu mana ya.. eoh?." Baekhyun menoleh nolehkan kepalanya mencari dimana pohon itu. "loh.. biasanya disini, ah! Ini dia." Baekhyun berlari menuju pohon yang amat tinggi dan berdaun kuning kecoklatan indah sekali, dulu pohon ini adalah tempat dimana Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo biasa berlatih atau lebih tepat kalau disebut bermain. Jadi mereka hapal dimana letak pohon itu walaupun.. Baekhyun terkadang lupa

"okay! Seliter untuk Kyungie baby~! Ah tidak.. dua saja! Ah… pasti kurang, tiga ah! Kok masih dikit.. tambah lagi deh~!."

Seusai mengambil madu Baekhyun segera berlari kembali menuju bazaar di kota. 'Kyungie baby pasti senang, kkk~ mwoh..?'

Tiba tiba sesuatu menginterupsi Baekhyun. "aaaarrggh!"

_BUAAAKKK_. Baekhyun terbanting jatuh ke tanah dan madu yang Baekhyun ambil pun juga tumpah berserakan. "… itu, madu untuk.. Kyungie baby.." Baekhyun membelakakan matanya horror

"argh! Sial ternyata bukan hhah~ percuma saja aku membuang buang tenagaku dan waktuku, bukanya _chanyeol-sama _yang kudapat malah _monster summon_ yang lemah tak berguna." katanya sambil mendekati Baekhyun.

Mendengar nama _wizard_ ceroboh itu Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap _wizard_ yang sekarang ada di depanya, dan mana lagi dia menambah kata _sama_ yang berarti tuan di belakang nama Chanyeol. _Mana mungkin wizard ceroboh yang sangat ceroboh melebihi keledai itu menjadi seorang pemimpin.. pasti rakyatnya gila…_ batin Baekhyun

"kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Kau kaget?" _wizard_ yang satu ini benar benar terlihat polos dan santai bahkan dia tidak minta maaf karena salah target dan memecahkan botol madu pesanan Kyungsoo, membuatnya benar benar ingin menghantam mukanya dengan _light beem punch_ nya sekarang

"siapa kau?. Apa tujuanmu?." Tanya Baekhyun sambil mengepalkan tanganya keras dan mengerutkan dahinya, dia benar benar sebal, dan gemas. "aku?. _Wizard_, Choi Junhong a.k.a Zelo imnida— eh?"

_Swoosh_. Tiba tiba Baekhyun menghilang dari pandangan. Zelo memutar mutar tubuhnya mencari Baekhyun. "apa apaan ini tidak sopan dan menyebalkan sekali padahal dia yang bertanya tapi tidak mau mendengar perkenalanku sampai selesai, menyebalkan." Keluh Zelo sambil berjalan menjauhi tempat itu.

Tak lama kemudian suara yang sangat beraura pembunuh terdengar pelan tepat di kuping Zelo."kau kira aku akan kabur setelah kau memecahkan botol berisi madu yang kyungie baby inginkan..? jangan bercanda.. kau baru saja membuat kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupmu… _wizard_ tinggi pabo.."

"… hmph, _monster summon _yang berani melawan seorang _wizard…. _bukan hanya lemah tidak berguna tapi juga menyebalkan" Zelo melirik ke belakang sedikit dan melihat Baekhyun yang telah membuat kapak yang amat besar yang siap menebas Zelo kapan saja yang dia mau. "kutambah.. bodoh, toto bereskan"

"yeseeeuuu~ _master~._" _Monster summon_ milik Zelo tiba tiba muncul dari atas dan jika dia mendarat dia akan menimpakan kakinya kearah Baekhyun, sebelum itu terjadi Baekhyun duluan melompat dari tempat tadi dan benar saja tempat yang langsung dipijak _monster summon _bernama toto itu hancur berserakan. "yaaahh~ meleseet~ tidak seruuu~."

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang bukanya ke kedai membawakan pesanan Kyungsoo dan membantu kedai dia malah terlibat pertarungan tidak jelas seperti ini, sepertinya hari ini bukan hari keberuntunganya

"oh ya ngomong ngomong kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku" Baekhyun mulai bicara. "pertanyaan apa?" Zelo berbalik melihat Baekhyun "iya pertanyaan apa?" toto tak mau kalah, tapi kelihatanya Zelo tidak suka jika pertanyaanya ditanyakan ulang oleh _monster summon _nya itu diapun langsung menarik kerah kostum toto

"yak kau! Sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan sok imut! Kau tau yang paling imut di dunia ini hanya aku seorang dan jangan copy pertanyaan orang lain cukup aku yang bertanya!" bentak Zelo. "mwoooyaaa! Akupun juga imut dasar master sok imut gagal! Dan aku bisa mengatakan apapun yang aku mau!" bentak toto balik.

Mungkin kalau ini manga atau anime Baekhyun di ujung yang melihat ini akan menjadi gambar chibi aneh dengan ekspresi begini '-A-' dan tambahkan sepucuk daun di kepalanya oh dan juga garis garis hitam disamping kepalanya dan daerah punggungnya. "jinjja.. pasangan _wizard _dan _monster_ _summon _yang aneh"

Sementara itu di kedai dyo.

Kedai sudah mulai sepi dan sudah 2 jam berlalu Baekhyun belum juga datang. "kemana dia?" Kyungsoo terlihat khawatir mencuci piring pun dia tak bisa fokus namun biarpun begitu Kyungsoo tetap bertahan dengan wajah tenangnya

"jangan jangan Baekkie tersesat Kyungsoo ah" kata Lay sambil menyeruput tehnya. "tidak, tidak mungkin" Dyo menggeleng kepalanya "mana mungkin dia tersesat sudah ribuan kali kita kesana" jelas Dyo

Tapi tetap saja aneh kalo sampai 2 jam dia belum kembali pasti terjadi sesuatu

"aku akan menyusul Baekhyun." kata Dyo mantap dan melepas celemek dan segala properti memasaknya. "ya Kyungsoo hyung, Baekhyun ah pasti bisa pulang sendiri toh dia sudah gede" kata Sehun sambil menahan lengan Dyo, tapi Dyo tetap ngotot "tidak, pokoknya aku akan menyusulnya!." Sehun tersentak baru kali ini dia melihat kakaknya ngotot begini, terakhir kali dia melihat Dyo begini adalah saat Baekhyun dia dan Kai bertengkar sampai membuat rumah gaduh. Akhirnya Sehun mengalah "baiklah hyung ah tapi kau harus pulang cepat." Dyo tertawa kecil dan mengangguk pasti, rupanya namdongsaengnya ini masih punya sisi manis diusianya yang suah mulai dewasa. "pasti kok Sehunnie~"

Dan dengan begitu Dyo pun segera membuat sebuah batu besar yang dapat mergerak sangat cepat untuk membawanya ke hutan biasanya dia dan Baekhyun mengambil madu. "Baekhyunnie pabo, kau tega membuatku sampai kerepotan heumph~"

Disisi lain, Baekhyun yang juga sebenarnya sedang kerepotan melawan Zelo dan Toto…

_Syut syut syut syut syut!._ Suara panah cahaya Baekhyun yang melesat dengan cepat kearah Zelo dan Toto dan membuat mereka sedikit kewalahan

"sial.. dia punya berapa anak panah?!_ Aquaaaaa~~~ impact~_!." Toto melesatkan gulungan air yang amat besar dan cukup lebar untuk menghantam seluruh area yang Baekhyun pijaki saat ini

"_Solar Shield~!._" Baekhyun cepat cepat membuat bulatan besar mengitari sekelilingnya untuk menangkis serangan dari Toto

_Krakkk_. "uugh.." Baekhyun menahannya dengan sekuat tenaga, dan sampai akhirnya pertahan yang dia buat hancur

_Blaaaarr!_. "uaaaghhh~!" Baekhyun terhempas jauh dan menghantam beberapa pohon disana dan akhirnya terbanting jatuh ke tanah dengan keras. "uuhh.. ugh.. sial.. diluar dugaan tenyata seranganya kuat juga hhah hah." Baekhyun menyeka bibirnya yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah karena serangan tadi dan segera bangkit walaupun masih tergopoh gopoh

"heungg~ masih hidup rupanya, kau kuat juga yah~" Toto datang mendekati Baekhyun dan memiringkan kepalanya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kedepan dan menatapnya dengan tatapan remeh

"paboya.. uuhhk, ini ma-sih belum apa apa hahh hhah.." kata Baekhyun dengan nafas yang terengah engah, dan hanya dibalas oleh Toto dengan senyuman sinis yang memamerkan taring kecilnya. "kelihatanya~ aku mulai tertarik denganmu"

.

.

.

"uhm..!" Dyo membelakakan matanya dia merasa ada sesuatu yang tak beres, Aura Baekhyun hilang sesaat. Sebagai master dari Baekhyun tentu Dyo tau betul yang mana aura Baekhyun yang mana yang bukan, dan juga dia dapat merasakan keberadaannya juga. "Baekhyun ah kuharap kau tidak terlibat suatu masalah" Dyo mengerutkan dahinya dan mempercepat batunya

.

.

.

"UAAAGGHH~!" Baekhyun terbanting dengan keras ke tanah dan kali ini luka yang dia alami lebih parah, "si… uhuk sial kau…"

"mwoya~~~ ternyata tidak menarik. Heumph~, master Zelly dia sudah pada batasnya melihatnya begini membuatku kasihan jadi kubunuh saja ya~" Toto menoleh kearah Zelo yang asik bersender dibawah pohon

"lakukan sesukamu Toto~~ hooaammhh~ pertarungan ini mulai membosankan"

"baiklah kalau begitu. Kukukuku~"

Toto berjalan pelan menuju Baekhyun dan membuat pedang yang cukup tajam, bisa dilihat dari kumpulan _aqua force _yang mengalir disitu. "katakan selamat tinggal pada dunia eyeliner tebal~."

_Swoooooshhhh!._ Pedang itu diampaskan ke Baekhyun, Baekhyun menutup matanya tenang.. dia berkata dalam hati dan mencoba melakukan telepati dengan Dyo. _"kyungie baby.. kau disitu? Ini aku Baekhyunniemu yang tampan dan menawan dan tidak kaya bakwan tentu saja.. kuharap kau dapat menerima telepatiku dan tidak sebal kepadaku hehehe, maaf aku tidak dapat memberimu sebotol madu yang kau inginkan~ ternyata sebuah interupsi bodoh dan melelahkan membuatku tidak bisa menyelesaikan perintahmu.. dan karena interupsi itu juga kelihatanya aku tidak bisa mendampingimu lagi, bertahun tahun denganmu membuatku sangat bahagia aku sangat bersyukur memiliki master sepertimu~ master yang manis lucu dan juga menggemaskan disaat yang bersamaan.. aku masih ingat betul dihari kita bertemu..."_

FLASHBACK *Baekhyun POV

"_huweeeee~~! Ummaaaaa tolonggg huweeeee~~~!" kita bertemu saat kau berumur 6 tahun dan aku bermur 700 tahun, kau benar benar ketakutan saat melihatku pertama kali membangunkanmu dipagi hari. Kau melemparku dengan bantal dan selimut beserta semua barang barang didekatmu dan mendorong dorong tubuhmu dengan kaki agar kau terseret menjauhiku, sedangkan aku hanya bisa diam dan kebingungan harus bagaimana makanya aku mencoba mendekatimu "yak, jangan takut aku tidak menggigit kokk~~"_

_Masterku ini bukanya percaya tapi dia malah meneriakan tangisanya lebih kencang. "huwaaaaaaa uuummmmmaaaaa apppppaaaaaaa hhhuuuuwwweeee~~~!" dan pada akhirnya halmeoni dan abboji datang masuk kekamarmu da juga tak lupa bersama Sehunna yang masih berumur 5 tahun, "appa umma Kyungsoo hyungie kenapa? Kenapa dia menangis begitu dan itu monster summonnn! Waaahh~! Kereeennn!"_

_Benar benar kontra. Jika Kyungsoo baby takut padaku sebaliknya Sehunna benar benar tertarik padaku_

"_umma appaaaa~ kapan aku memiliki monster summon ini tidak adil kenapa Kyungsoo hyung duluan daripada aku, kan aku lebih kuat" Sehun mendengus kesal dan melipat tanganya didepan dada_

"_umma yakin sebentar lagi kau akan punya Sehunnie sayang" halmeoni mengecup pipi Sehunna dan Sehunna langsung tersenyum lebar. "Kyungsoo sayang tak perlu takut~ wahh umma ikut semangat hhihi, kau seharusnya senang~ bukanya malah meringkuk di pojokan situ sayang~" halmeoni mendekati Kyungsoo baby dan mengangkatnya, Kyungsoo baby langsung memeluk halmeonie dengan erat_

"_ayolahhh~! Kyungsoo ya, kau kan namja jangan takutt! Dialah pendamping hidupmu kelak nanti dia akan setia berada disisimu disaat apapun dan kondisi apapun!" abboji menyemangati Kyungsoo yang menyeka air matanya dengan menggemaskan, kutahan diriku agar tidak berserk tiba tiba karena keimutanya yang diatas rata rata.._

"_nah sekarang umma akan menurunkanmu didekat Baekhyun dan sapa dia ya" Kyungsoo baby menggigit pelan jari jari mungilnya dan mengangguk pelan sambil melihat kearahku dan aku melihat kearahnya. Kami saling bertukar pandangan_

"_a..annyeong.., halo namaku Kyungsoo ka.. kau? Uhhmh" Kyungsoo baby menunduk tersipu dan mengulurkan tanganya ragu ragu, karena aku adalah monster summon yang easy going yasudah kejabat saja tanganya langsung, yg membuatnya sedikit terlonjak "yo! Aku Baekhyun, tipeku light dan aku sangat senang akhirnya bertemu dengan masterku yang manis dan menggemaskan" mendengar itu Kyungsoo baby malah lebih menunduk malu lagi "eummh i.. iya senang bertemu dengamu juga, tak kusangka akan secepat ini dan kau juga monster summon yang sangat hyper Baekhyunnie hehe, oh iya dan tipeku earth.."_

_Kyungsoo baby saat itu sangat menggemaskan, aku menahan diriku sekuat tenaga untuk itu dan kau sama sekali tak sadar menyebalkan.. ya itulah pertemuan singkat kita master, sudah lama kita bersama dan aku tidak bisa bersamamu sampai akhir hayat… mianhae master jeongmal jeongmal jeongmal mianhae dan juga jeongmal jeongmal jeongmal.. saranghae.._

END OF FLASHBACK *end of Baekhyun POV

Hempasan pedang Toto yang Baekhyun nanti nantikan tidak sampai sampai sampai malahan dia mendengar suara teriakan Toto dan Zelo. Pelan pelan dia membuka matanya dan melihat Toto sudah terbekuk dan dilempar dengan sedikit ganas oleh seseorang yang dia tau jelas.. bahkan sangat jelas

"ya. neo paboya sejak kapan kau jadi lemah dan menye seperti ini hah? kau benar benar membuatku kesal kali ini" orang itu melirik kebelakang menatap Baekhyun dengan sinis dan dingin

"eyy~ gausah sangar gitu dong _baby_ kkk~ siapa bilang aku lemah dan menye? aku ini sangat kuat dan tampan, dan kau tau itu" Baekhyun berdiri dan menepuk nepuk pundak dan lututnya, tak lupa merapikan rambutnya

"cih. omong kosong, lihat saja akan ku laporkan semua isi telepatimu barusan pada Hunna. Pasti dia akan tertawa guling guling dan tak henti hentinya menghinamu fufufufufu"

"hhheuuh~ kau tau apa? semua tadi barusan untuk membangunkan kamu baby~ mana bisa bertarung kalau kamu kalem kaya biasanya kkk~ aku suka Kyungie babyku yang ganas.. aarw~" Baekhyun menggerang layaknya serigala dan langsung mendapat pukulan keras sekeras batu dari Kyungsoo. "awww!"

"paboya. sekali lagi kau begini aku tak segan membunuhmu"

"okay okay my princess~~"

Sementara itu Zelo berjalan menuju Toto dan mengangkatnya "astaga, Toto kau sih tidak hati hati ceroboh seperti biasanya.. ayo persiapkan dirimu bangun bodoh"

Toto membuka matanya dan mengusap usap kepalanya "uuurgh sakit sekali! aahh tadi itu ssh" rintihnya

"kelihatanya... musuh kita yang kali ini bukan musuh biasa, Toto kau harus maju dengan maksimal" Zelo mempelajari wujud fisik Kyungsoo. "badanmu kecil dan petite, kau yakin kau _wizard_ dari _monster summon_ itu? fufufufu aku tak sabar bertarung denganmu dan mencoba.. _earth force_ mu"

"cobalah.. pabo _wizard_"

TBC..

Huwaaaaaa semuanyaaa maafkan krispy lama pake buanget updatenyaaa T_T abisnya gaada waktu ngetik dan sekarang krispy uda kelas 9 alias uda senior year*apasih. Jadi uda harus persiapan UN T^T doain lancar yaahh~ amin. Nah krispy menambah banyak baeksoo disini tapi tenang aja ntar yang lainnya muncul juga kok ini Cuma lagi fokus ke baeksoo aja mueheheh~~ okayyy krispy harap kalian suka yaaa~ dadaahhh don't forget to comment and subcribe~~~


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

.

.

.

_Koooaakk kooakk_. Burung burung berterbangan keluar dari hutan, Lay memerhatikan kemana arah burung burung itu terbang dan apa yang membuat mereka terbang menjauh hutan seakan akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk disana "Suho kemarilah"

Suho berjalan mendekati Lay yang sedang asyik duduk menatap ke langit "ada apa?"

"lihat itu.. burung burung itu pergi menjauhi hutan seperti ada sesuatu di hutan, apa kira kira Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo terlibat masaah?" Tanya Lay tetapi tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari langit

"sejujurnya aura Baekhyun sempat hilang dan kembali muncul tadi.. jadi mungkin saja _mereka_ sudah bergerak" kata Suho sambil melipat tangan di depan dadanya

"tapi kalau iya.. apa yang mereka lawan?"

"entahlah.."

Terjadi keheningan singkat sebelum Suho menembakkan bola bola air dengan kuat ke beberapa sembarang arah. "aagghh!"

_Brukk_. Seseorang jatuh dan tentunya sedikit basah kuyup dengan siraman Suho barusan

"uhuukk! Uhhuukk! Yaa neooo! Apa yang kau lakukaann! Kau membuat rambutku lepekk aahh tidakk kau merusak dandanankuuu~! Lihat saja aku akan melaporkanmu kepada gukkie nantiii~!" orang yang Suho serang dengan air barusan mencak mencak layaknya ahjumma ahjumma

Suho dan Lay bengong dengan muka flat

"yak! Kaliaannn lancang yaaa mengacangikuuu~! Siaall"

Suho dan Lay tidak berubah dari ekspressinya

"kalian… kalian.. SUNGGUH SUNGGUH MAU MELIHAT PRINCE HIMCHAN MURKA YAAA?!" seketika benda benda di dekat mereka berterbangan, "ya Himchannie control sedikit emosimu, kau membuat semuanya terbang"

"gukkie~!" namja blonde bernama Himchan itu menoleh kearah namja satunya yang dia panggil 'gukkie' itu. Lay dan Suho tetap diam namun kali ini mereka fokus ke namja bernama gukkie itu

"apa mau kalian kemari? Kelihatanya kalian bukan orang orang kota ini" Lay memulai pembicaraan dengan ramah atau lebih tepatnya… berusaha ramah

"kami? Kami mencari seseorang dan itu bukan urusanmu" Himchan menjawab dengan sinis

"tapi tetap saja, kota ini adalah territorial kami tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh masuk tanpa alasan yang jelas dan aku tebak kalian pasti menyusup masuk dengan alasan mengikuti bazaar kota kami" Lay balas menjawab dan juga kelihatanya tidak mau kalah

"pintar juga kau, fufufu. Baiklah perkenalkan aku Bang Yongguk, dan dia ini Kim Himchan. Kami kemari karena.., kami mencari pangeran kami Chanyeol _sama_"

Lay dan Suho menatap satu sama lain bersamaan, sebenarnya mereka sudah tau bahwa hal ini akan terjadi

"kalau memang begitu.. jangan harap kau bisa menyentuhnya" Lay menatap Yongguk tajam

"mengapa tidak? Kalian tidak punya hubungan apa apa denganya kamilah yang punya"

"aku tak peduli.. apa pun yang ingin kau lakukan dengan Yeollie aku tak akan sampai membiarkan kau menyentuhnya seincipun. Sekarang sebelum aku melakukan apa apa kuharap kau segera pergi dari sini" Lay menegaskan kalimatnya

"dan jika kami tetap tidak mau pergi?"

"maka dengan berat hati aku harus mengusirmu secara paksa" Lay tersenyum lembut, namun di balik senyuman itu sebenarnya terdapat seekor iblis yang sangat kejam di dalamnya. "omo omo, tahan dirimu master Lay, permainan baru saja akan dimulai jadi tolong simpan tenagamu untuk di akhir akhir" Suho terkekeh pelan, _master lay betapa liciknya engkau tsk tsk tsk_

"eehh~ memang kau bisa? Lihat saja badanmu dan monstermu yang kecil itu mana mungkin bisa mengalahkan kami belum lagi jika ditambah shishima dan tatsmato~!" ejek Himchan

"_siapa bilang hanya mereka yang akan bertarung denganmu?_"

Tiba tiba Xiumin muncul dari belakang dengan tenang dan diikuti Luhan

"jika begini pasti sama kan, kita imbang" kata Xiumin sambil mempelajari Yongguk dan Himchan

"astaga.. muncul lagi satu pengganggu"

"tak kusangka kau benar benar akan menuju kemari Bang Yongguk, dan tujuanmu kemari itu adalah untuk menculik Chanyeol.. bukankah kalian sendiri yang menyianyiakanya dan malah sekarang membutuhkan kekuatanya"

"heeeuummphh~~~ semua itu karena kebodohan raja kami saat itu membantai keluarga bangsawan Park dan mencuri _pyroenix plate_ tanpa mengetahui jika plat itu tak akan bisa aktif jika bukan orang dari darah bangsawan Park sendiri yang mengaktifkan, dan satu satunya orang masih memiliki darah bangsawan Park mengalir dalam tubuhnya hanya dia pangeran kami yang telah lama hilang"

"kalian sadarlah! Jika kau masih ngotot ingn mengaktifkan _pyroenix plat _itu, kau dapat memurkakan _phoenix_ yang bersemayam didalamnya!" Xiumin tak sadar telah menggunakan suara yang cukup tinggi dan dengan nada membentak

"justru itu! Dengan adanya bocah bodoh itu kami akan berhasil mencapai tu—uuggh"

Belum selesai kalimat Himchan, Yongguk duluan memukul leher Himchan sampai Himchan sendiri tak sadarkan diri. "kau berbicara terlalu banyak"

Yongguk lalu menatap kearah Xiumin dan Lay. Duo wizard yang siap untuk bertarung denganya itu "jadinya 2 lawan 1… tidak masalah, ayo _shishimato_"

Munculah bola api dan keluar mahluk berbaju merah dan oranye, api api menjalar kecil di ujung ujungnya ada sebuah masker berwarna merah dimulutnya. "_yes master_"

"bersiaplah Luhan.. musuh kita kali ini bukan musuh biasa.. ingat saat KWORLD Tournament dia berhasil mengalahkan seluruh perserta blok A dan hampir membakar stadium.."

"_aku siap xiubunnie~"_ balas Luhan dengan santai, Xiumin tertawa kecil. "Lay lebih baik kau sekarang mencari Chanyeol dan mengamankanya!"

"aye aye~ captain~" Lay pun pergi menjauhi tempat itu

"dan akhirnya hanya kita Bang Yongguk" Xiumin menatap tajam Yongguk

"ya hanya kita Kim Minseok a.k.a Xiumin"

.

.

.

Chanyeol asyik memainkan handphonenya saat tiba tiba ada nomor tak dikenal masuk

"siapa ini?.. _tit,_ halo.. siapa ya~?" Chanyeol dengan polos mengangkat telepon tak dikenal itu

"_aaa~~ halo Yeollie sama~ lama tak mendengar suaramu, apa kau baik baik saja? Sekarang cepat kemasi barang barangmu dan kita akan pulang!"_

"mwo? Mworago?" Chanyeol hanya bisa membalasnya dengan suara kebingungan, dan Sehun datang duduk disampingnya

"siapa itu hyung?" Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dengan gelengan pelan. "tidak Hunna aku tidak tau siapa ini.."

Sehun lalu menyambar handphone Chanyeol dan berbicara dengan orang tak dikenal itu "halo, lu siapa? Mau apa? Tau nomor gue darimana?"

Chanyeol hanya diam melihat Sehun berbicara di telefon sungguh _gaul_ sekali dia, mungkin suatu hari dia harus belajar gaul dari Sehun.

"_loh ini siapa? Mana Chanyeol sama?"_

"tsk. Lu paan sih, Chanyeol sama Chanyeol sama.. gue ini Sehun woy salah sambung kali lu payah lu ga gaul lu hari gini masih salah nomer ceileh mposss~!"

Chanyeol semakin diam dan tersipu*?. Masalahnya dia tidak pernah melihat Sehun yang begini.. Sehun selalu penurut dan sopan jika bersama Dyo dan yang lainya, tapi bagaimana bisa dia begini? Siapa yang mengajarkannya? Dan semua pertanyaan itu masih belum terjawab. Sehun menyerahkan handphone Chanyeol kembali

"udah hyung heheh dia gabakal gangguin hyungie lagi" Sehun tersenyum manis, dan Chanyeol meraih handphone itu ingin sekali sebenarnya dia bertanya darimana dia mempelajari kata kata begitu tapi dia urungkan niat itu saat handphonenya kembali berdering. "tsk. Keras kepala banget sih uda dibilang salah sambung masih aja.. hyung! Sini biar Hunna yang ngangkat"

Sehun baru saja ingin mengambil handphone Chanyeol tapi Chanyeol segera mengangkat telefon itu dan berdiri keluar ruangan kali ini dia mau menyelesaikan masalah ini sendiri

"halo~ iya siapa ini?"

"_kau akan tau jika kau menoleh kebelakang sekarang"_

"eh~? Kebelakang?" Chanyeol benar benar mengikuti perintah orang itu, saat dia menoleh dia melihat sepasang namja yang satu rambutnya hitam _jet black_ dan yang satu lagi _silver_ dengan garis garis _highlight_ coklat. "halo Yeollie sama"

Chanyeol tidak membalas sapaan mereka, dia malah mundur sedikit demi sedikit entah kenapa perasaannya aneh, semua terasa begitu berat dan tidak nyaman. Tubuhnya serasa disedot bumi, Chanyeol pun oleng dan memegangi kepalanya sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri dan mengeluarkan rintihan kecil. "uuahh.."

2 namja itu berjalan perlahan mendekati Chanyeol

"tenang kami tak akan menyakitimu, kami akan membawamu pulang Chanyeol sama" kali ini namja berambut hitam _jet black_ itu sudah berada di depan Chanyeol, Chanyeol tetap saja tidak menjawab dia terlalu sibuk dengan nyeri extreme di kepalanya sekarang

"ya Daehyun hyung, cukup sudah Chanyeol sama terlihat begitu kesakitan" namja berambut _jet black_ menoleh ke Daehyun

"tapi kata Yongguk jangan lepaskan jika kita bertemu dengannya, dan kau tau kan Youngjae kalau perintah Yongguk itu _absolute_"

Youngjae hanya bisa patuh, dia kembali melihat Chanyeol yang merintih kesakitan "aaanngghh~!.. hhh hentikkhhannn kkuu—kumohoonhh"

Rintihan Chanyeol semakin menjadi jadi, tapi Yongjae dan Daehyun tidak peduli

"saatnya memberitau Yongguk jika target ditemukan dan siap dibawa ke hq" kata Daehyun sambil mengeluarkan _walkie talkie_nya

"kita harus cepat Daehyun karena aku yakin 3 _wizard _dan 3 _monster summon_ itu tak akan terperangkap lebih lama lagi di dalam penjara batuku dan _barrier_ cahayamu walaupun aku yakin _barrier_mu itu membuat pengguna _teleportation_ tidak bisa melakukan teleportasi. Tapi, tetap saja selama masih ada niat pasti ada kekuatan dan jalan untuk keluar" jelas Youngjae panjang lebar yang dibalas jentikan lidah dari Daehyun. "iya iya _seonsaengnim_, halo Yongguk hyung _bbbzztttt_ ini aku Daehyun, kami mendapatkan target"

.

.

.

"Xiumin.. kelihatanya temanmu itu gagal melindungi Chanyeol, toh buktinya Chanyeol sudah kami bekuk" Yongguk menatap sini Xiumin yang kelihatanya sudah benar benar kalah telak dari Yongguk begitupun Luhan yang benar benar hampir menjadi butiran _pixel_ jika sekali lagi dia terkena serangan shishimato

"tidak.. uhuk! Belum.. hhah, ya! Bang Yongguk, kali aku mengingatkanmu jangan sekali sekali kau ataupun anak buahmu menyentuh Chanyeol! Uhuukk!" Xiumin berteriak dan seketika memuntahkan darah

"XIUMIN!" Luhan berteriak horror, sungguh jika saja dia lebih kuat dia benar benar ingin meremukan shishimato dan Yongguk mebantik mereka sampai hancur lebur

"kenapa begitu Xiumin?" Yongguk bertanya seraya berjalan mendekati Xiumin dan menggulingkan badan Xiumin dengan kakinya

"hhah uhuk.. jika… jika kau tetap melakukan itu rasakanlah akibatnya.. karena aku yakin _dia _pasti benar benar tidak akan senang dengan hal itu, dan _dia_ tidak akan segan segan membunuhmu" Xiumin menatap Yongguk degan _death glare_ mematikan

"_dia?_ Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksud tapi biarkanlah, Daehyun segera bereskan.. _bbbzttt_ Daehyun?"

.

.

.

"uu.. uugh hhah..apa.. uhukk.. apa apaan ini hhah.. kekuatan macam apa ini… mustahil.."

"ba… bagaimana mungkin jokomato dan kekemato kalah da.. ughh dalam satu serangan… hhahh.. uhukkk~!"

Yongguk mendengar samar samar suara kedua anak buahnya itu dan membelakakan matanya lalu melihat kearah Xiumin yang menyeringgai sinis. "sudah kuberitau kan~?"

Yongguk lalu membanting _walkie talkie_nya dan menarik kerah Xiumin. "katakan. Siapa itu _dia_ yang kau maksud."

Xiumin terkekeh "ya bukankah sudah jelas Yongguk ah, bahkan jelas sekali. Kau lupa ya kalau semua _wizard_ di bumi ini memiliki _monster summon_.?"

"mustahil! Chanyeol sama tak memiliki sesuatu sejenis itu! _Monster summon_nya sudah lama di segel, dan mustahil ada yang bisa memecahkan segel itu!" Yongguk membentak Xiumin

"_wow_.. _slow down dude, _dan jika ternyata ada yang bisa memecahkanya.. apa reaksimu?" berbeda dengan Yongguk, Xiumin sungguh menanyakan hal itu balik dengan santai

"mustahil kubilang!"

"kupingku sakit mendengarmu berteriak teriak sedari tadi. Lebih baik kau diam dan tengoklah kedua anakbuahmu itu, kuharap _dia_ masih membiarkan mereka hidup bersama _monster summon_ mereka"

Yongguk benar benar tak tahan dia membanting Xiumin dan berjalan dengan kesal menuju tempat dimana seharusnya Youngjae dan Daehyun berada "shishimato! Ayo."

"_yes master_"

.

.

.

Perawakanya tinggi. Rambutnya blonde terang yang menyilaukan mata. Bentuk lekuk wajahnya sangat bagus dan sempurna. Tanganya yang panjang dan kekar memeluk badan Chanyeol _protective_.

Chanyeol yang benar benar tidak sadarkan diri tiba tiba membuka matanya sedikit.. sangat sedikit mungkin dia bisa melihat sekilas wajah dari mahluk yang memeluknya sekarang atau mungkin tidak

"si… siapa kau? Apa kaumalaikat? Apa aku sudah mati? Apa aku sudah berada di surga? Sedih sekali aku mati tanpa mandapatkan kesempatan sekali saja untuk bertemu _monster summon_ku…" kata Chanyeol dengan lirih dan mata yang sedikit berkaca kaca

Mahluk itu tertegun dan menatap mata Chanyeol lalu mengusap air matanya "tidak.. kau tidak akan mati _master_ dan tidak akan kubiarkan mati ditangan orang orang baj*ngan itu"

"_master?_ Kaukah itu? _Monster summonku? _Bearti aku belum mati? Aku masih hidup dan memiliki _monster summon_" biarpun dia sangat bahagia tapi tetap saja dia tak punya cukup tenaga untuk berjingkrak jingkrak ria dan berteriak sekencang kencangnya. Yang hanya dia bisa lakukan hanyalah meneteskan air mata sedikit dan tersenyum kecil yang sangat bahagia, untuk melakukan itu saja dia butuh tenaga sangat banyak. "boleh.. aku tau namamu?"

"_of course my lord and also my master,_ _im Kris your royal monster summon"_

Kris nama _monster summon _itu. Dia adalah mahluk yang Chanyeol tunggu tunggu selama ini yang Chanyeol harapkan yang Chanyeol nantikan. Dan dia akhirnya muncul, Kris. Nama itu bergeming di kepala Chanyeol membuatnya sangat senang, tapi sayang itu hanya sesaat sebelum dia benar benar tak sadarkan diri. Sebelum benar benar kehilangan kesadarannya Chanyeol menyempatkan balasan untuk Kris

"Kris yah.. nama yang aneh tapi aku suka.. hai.. Kri..s"

Dan akhirnya Chanyeol menutup matanya... menuju mimpi indahnya yang sangattt dalam..

TBC…

Haaaaaiiiii kali ini krispy update cepeeettt maaff kalo abal hikkssss T_T soalnya dibuat hari ini dan dipost hari ni juga abis ini bakal lama lagiii ;;;;; I hope kalian gapernah bosan yaaaahh~~dan setia padaku*apa ;w;. anywaaayyy enjooooyyyyy .)9


End file.
